User talk:Dan Tennyson
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ben10roleplaying Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Why? Why? SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 15:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin? I could get this place straightened out if you want to keep it (and not move it to chat on BTFF wiki). (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Thanks! By the way, can I change the wiki to look like the BTFF one? I'll also add a custom wordmark. Almost as if it's in the BTFF wiki. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark I'm having trouble with making the custom wordmark. I may not be able to make one exactly like fanon's. I may actually do what I did for fanon's first custom wordmark. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Fanon alien Can we make it? SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 12:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RPG Wiki I'm right here. But where do you roleplay? In chat? On blogs? Forums? Talk pages? You've gotta be more specific. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) What? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Question Can i be a admin and bureaucrat here? TheBen10Mazter 18:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) How about just admin. TheBen10Mazter 18:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well two BUREAUCRATS have only like 20 edits, and if i get 50 edits, can you make make me a bureaucrat? TheBen10Mazter 18:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what? TheBen10Mazter 18:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC)\ There, i did it. TheBen10Mazter 18:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Buttons Sorry, but the light-green buttons were WAY too bright. I changed it back. And the background should mainly be black to match the rest of the wiki. Just change the white to black. Easy (hopefully)! (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 18:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rights Don't worry. You can count on me not to make any more admins. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Come on here Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 13:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Let's roleplay Hey Where do I start? ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 16:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ult. Cannonman Actually I planned one :P [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'Brian is']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'on your']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'talkpage! ']] 14:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'Brian is']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'on your']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'talkpage! ']] 14:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Sure! [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'Brian is']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'on your']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'talkpage! ']] 15:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Where do you get your avatar? It's awesome! RE:Pic Weird. Can you upload it here? [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'Brian is']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'on your']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'talkpage! ']] 15:16, August 10, 2011 (UTC) He looks so awesome lol [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'Brian is']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'on your']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'talkpage! ']] 15:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Rename Hey Dan, would you like me to get a staff member to rename this wiki? *Address change: ben10roleplaying.wikia.com to ben10rpg.wikia.com *Name change: Ben10roleplaying Wiki to Ben 10 RPG Wiki What do you say? It's your wiki, but the name is weird. Roads is watching yooooour . 15:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Something stupid :P Can you complete Steamworks for me? LOL. I give you my password but can you go on chat? Please........ My User Page My Talk Page 13:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Woops. I accidentally write "Complete". I just need to know how to beat that pipe game. Any tips? My User Page My Talk Page 13:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RP HECK YEA! My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 13:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll get on it later. Weirdo Guy (talk) 14:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Roads' Page I basically think we should make it realistic. We should make it like you're really in the Ben 10 Universe. Go see Roads' talk page for more info. Weirdo Guy (talk) 14:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I guess I can help out now since I don't have much to do at the moment. Weirdo Guy (talk) 14:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll go ahead and delete the "Person's" RPG pages. Weirdo Guy (talk) 14:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I think Roads is the expert on Page Creation Portals. Weirdo Guy (talk) 15:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, for the page creation portal thing, we should wait until we get enough users. Weirdo Guy (talk) 15:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Later. Weirdo Guy (talk) 15:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hold on. I'll rp in a minute. Weirdo Guy (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Battle Will you fight me here as Stan or Jack and me as Splix? User:Batking30 Okay Okay. Just later. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 17:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC)